


Enough

by Ciacconne



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciacconne/pseuds/Ciacconne
Summary: The intimacy of the act reminded him of the relationship they shared, from brothers to rivals, from enemies to lovers, and everything in between.





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Enough  
> Thor: Ragnarok. Thor/Loki. PG13. 380+ words. Post-Ragnarok.
> 
> The intimacy of the act reminded him of the relationship they shared, from brothers to rivals, from enemies to lovers, and everything in between.

 

Back in the ship, in Thor’s room...

 

  
“I’m here.”

The next moment, Loki felt those familiar strong arms of his brother fully embrace him. A momentary lapse of judgment on his part, but he didn’t want to think right now and allowed himself to linger in the physical warmth and deep affection his brother had bestowed upon him.

He knew, soon enough, that he would grow uncomfortable with it, and yet, he hesitantly and awkwardly returned the embrace with loose arms, a loose hold, wanting to let Thor go, even as Thor tightened his grip around him.

Well. This simply would not do.

“Thor,” he said calmly, his entire body betraying him again as he rested his chin on the crook of Thor’s shoulder, “you can stop now.”

“No, no, I think you catching anything isn’t enough,” Thor insisted in a facetious manner, his chuckles reverberating throughout their bodies. At some point, the stopper in Loki’s hand had slipped and fell to the floor. Neither of them noticed. “This could be a far more elaborate illusion.”

Thor proceeded to hold him there for what seemed like an eternity, a gesture Loki secretly relished. Then Thor simply touched him with not so brotherly hands, and Loki felt those large hands move around his back, memorizing every curve of muscle and angle of bone. Thor cradled his face and Loki was forced to look upon his electric blue eye, all the humor gone. Then Thor kissed him on the top of his forehead.

The intimacy of the act reminded him of the relationship they shared, from brothers to rivals, from enemies to lovers, and everything in between.

“I’m probably not enough to keep you here,” Thor went on, “but I’ll make a grand attempt to make it worth your while.”

“Probably not,” Loki admitted. His heart froze painfully. That fucking hurt. His brother might have truly given up on him. “But,” he said and paused for dramatic emphasis, “that doesn’t mean we can’t have fun.”

He kissed Thor with all the force of his aching heart and was more determined than ever to become what his brother thought of as “better”.

Fin.

- 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: New fandom. Not too familiar with this fandom so sorry if I mess up any canon stuff. I hope I didn’t do too badly.
> 
> I just wanted to explore their characterizations through a hug.


End file.
